


换位

by walitny



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, liberal use of endearments
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walitny/pseuds/walitny
Summary: 大卫通常是那个挨操而不是干人的那个。迈可尔提示到不一定要一直维持这种状态。
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	换位

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Switch by obstinatrix.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667848
> 
> 原作注释：我非常傻逼地浏览了好兆头的集中求文版块，然后点进了RPF的帖子，最后看见了“让可心在下面吧”的提议，就好像是这个提议自己蹦出来的一样。
> 
> 有大量暧昧的人物关系提及。无其他重要人物出场。这只是篇同人文，所以从这方面来看这个故事里的人物就是你所想的任何样子。
> 
> 如果你本人与这篇同人文中虚构出的真实人物相对应，或者在任何方面与文中这些人物有所联系，并在已知悉上述内容的情况下阅读了这篇文章，那就是你的错了。
> 
> 译者注释：在AO3搜辛提tag还是因为之前lof上雅思老师的游戏之夜，然后见着了这篇文......真正开始动笔翻译的动机是单看看不进去（望天），结果等看完了发现，这什么神仙文笔又香又辣又真实TUT，就腆着脸去要了授权，真的非常感谢原作太太了。  
> 关于原标题switch的话其实就是中文0.5的意思了，不过从文章内容来看作动词理解似乎更妙，辛提真的是女A男O实锤。  
> 总之第一次搞翻译，不是专业的，还是这么快的车，多有疏漏请多多包涵了，所有的美好都属于原作太太和辛提！感兴趣的话快去原作太太那边看看吧！

“你知道”，迈可尔笑着说，“我直到42岁才开始做这档子事。”

“什么？”大卫在猛烈的贯穿下早已双眼紧闭。他的双腿大张着，环着迈可尔的臀部不停颤抖着。这个姿势他们已经维持了太久，以至于他能感受到那种仿佛既潜藏在迈可尔的老二所带来的粗大的压迫感之下，又伴随其而来的撕裂感，它碾过每一处敏感点，带着粘腻的滋味。总的来说，他很享受，但是他不明白他为什么非得要在努力去贯注那迫近的、几乎要将他击碎的高潮时被要求去分析句法。

迈可尔摆动着他的臀部，将嘴唇印上大卫的喉咙，又笑了起来。这一次，大卫能够感受到他体内肉棒的震动，这真是，太……

“这他妈的可一点也不好笑”，大卫抗议道，双手胡乱抓了几下，而迈可尔的背蒙着一层薄汗，在他的手下脱逃了，“你在干什么？”

“嗯哼”，迈可尔突然间紧紧地环住他的屁股，将他牢牢地压在床上，在一系列短暂却又猛烈的戳刺中射进了大卫的体内，这让大卫大声呻吟着，尽管他的老二正搏动着，将前液抵进他自己肚脐里的浅窝。“很明显，我在干你。”

“什么？”大卫感到他已经无法思考。虽然没了他的眼镜他什么也看不清楚，但现在，在他那已经糊成一片的视野的边缘泛起了星星点点的、小团小团的油彩，这种奇异的幻觉随着迈可尔臀部的摆动变得更加糟糕了。

“你在90年代就认识我了”，迈可尔说道——或者更准确的说，引诱着。他的声音富有磁性，并且听上去非常，非常的威尔士；他炽热的呼吸落入大卫的耳内。“我那时可漂亮得正像个大小姐，即使是在我那个年纪的男孩也想让我吃下他们。”

那副风光不请自来般的在一瞬间涌进大卫的脑海中：长着一头蓬松的、黑色的卷发的迈可尔，一幅轻巧可人的模样，在某根巨屌的贯穿下扭动着身躯。“天哪。”他艰难地吐出了这两个字。

迈可尔的手在两人之间摸索着，环上大卫的阴茎。他已经快要高潮了，迈可尔几乎不必去用力撸动，不然这就像是他在用着缓慢却不容抗拒的节奏，要榨出大卫的全部前液一般。

“事实上，我是个0.5。”迈可尔说。现在他手上的动作加快了，他的手粘腻湿滑地套弄着大卫的老二，卖力地将包皮褪下，重又回到顶端的龟头。他的腰也摆得更快了，他的阴茎不停猛击在大卫的前列腺上。

大卫脑海中的画面进一步发酵着。他从来没想过这个——操，他为什么从没想到过这个？有着紧实有力的大腿，宽阔的肩膀，再加上奶白色的卷发的迈可尔，只靠着手和膝盖将自己撑在床上的样子令大卫想得发疯。他想着迈可尔咧开嘴冲他笑：来啊，大卫，用力干我。

“0.5，”迈可尔吐气般地说，“你是吗？” 他的脸紧贴着大卫的脖颈，啃咬着其中的凹陷处，“你会操我吗？”

“天啊，”大卫呻吟着，几乎像是祈祷般的叫了出来，迎来了他的高潮。

**

在这之后，这个念头就——好吧，它一直在那儿。它一直萦绕在大卫的脑海中，在他试着去想些别的琐事时，那些像是要买几个苹果，或者是花在去希思罗机场的路上的时间会不会和乘飞机去格拉斯哥而不是坐火车所省下的时间相抵消一类的琐事时。在迈可尔高潮后他们并没有继续这个对话，这让大卫觉得一部分的自己想知道这是不是就只是嘴上说说，就像那些迈可尔经常在他们做的火热的时候所说的话——或者是让他自己更快泄出来，或者是让大卫，又抑或是让他们两个人都体会到那份快感。

这个问题在于，他不知道如果迈可尔根本不喜欢这个主意的话，那么他为什么要将它提出来。这让他感觉迈可尔像是在试探他，像是他在用他的老二和嘴唇之外的更多地方来感受大卫。

大卫并不会称他自己为一个真正意义上的0.5。当他和一个男人做爱时，他喜欢被胡茬磨蹭过喉咙的感觉，喜欢被老二填满后穴的感觉，喜欢被粗粝的手指支配着，征服他，让他欲罢不能的感觉。但这是当他和一个男人在一起时，无论他和迈可尔之间的关系包含着什么，那不是某些姓名不详、面目不清的；这绝不是什么普通的关系。这可是迈可尔。大卫突然意识到，他想要迈可尔，无论用何种方式。

自从杀青之后，他们只断断续续地见过几面。这就是当你在这个圈子里交上朋友时的样子，并且这并不会因为你们之间产生了某种不确定性的py关系而发生变化。他们做爱可能会以一周三次的频率，但接下来的三个月间又可能什么都不会发生。又或者只是在加的夫的酒店套房里度过的美妙的两周。在那两周之后，那些不确定的因素似乎不再如此暧昧不清，大卫也不得不好几天都得费劲地走路。在这一点上，他们已经了解了彼此身上的每一寸。

除了那个问题，很明显，他们尚未挑明。

那次对话后，他们再见到对方时已经过了大概一个月的时间。迈可尔一直在伦敦和某个人讨论某些事——事实上大卫并没有过分关注这个。他完全沉醉在能再度听见迈可尔令人愉悦的笑声，能再抚摸着他的头发，再嗅到他身上温热的肌肤、洗衣粉和古龙水的混杂气息的遐思中。

他们之间存在着某种联结，友情之上，恋人未满。正是在这种充满风险、不上不下的处境中，大卫才能更好地安放自己的感情。在这种情况下，一条短信就足以让他兴奋得头晕目眩，但又没有什么足以让他担心这会危及到任何事情。他不会为了迈可尔而颠覆他的整个人生，他也从不必这么做。他们的关系就像这样运转着。

或者说，以某种他们尚未尝试过的方式运转着。

***

他们没有立刻去到床上。曾有一段时间，每当他们碰面，他们就常常这样。但这如同兜圈子一样：最初是甜蜜、漫长、又忐忑的夜晚。他们流连于威士忌中，以在分开的房间中度夜而告终。接下来的日子里则充斥着疯狂的性爱。他们猛扯开对方的皮带扣，将彼此抵在门板上。在这个过程中还殃及了不少的电灯泡。而现在，他们已经到达了一个可以调和以上两者的状态：先是在酒店吧台里懒洋洋的一两个小时，接着，是缓慢的褪去衣物，和像是完全回到青少年时期，在彼此的牛仔裤都尚未脱下时就先开始发情似的的爱抚。当他们开始做爱的时候，又是如此的不紧不慢，令人沉醉。他们互相亲吻，直到双唇发麻，直到大卫的每一处感官都被迈可尔填满，被他的温暖和味道。

今天便是这种情况。他们一直在迈可尔订的酒店房间的沙发上拥吻爱抚了有20分钟，直到迈可尔用他沾染上欲望的喑哑的嗓音建议道，将阵地转移到床上。他的头发在大卫双手的抚弄下已变得蓬乱不堪，他的领子半遮半掩着他喉咙的浅窝中被种下的印记。大卫倾过身欣赏他的杰作，吻了吻它，说:“是啊——操，当然了。”

从沙发到床的距离已经足够他们解开皮带，扯落长裤。尽管剥落对方的衣物在理论上是无比性感，事实却是，虽然在一开始这像是一场在各自的领带和衬衫之间展开的情趣游戏，但接下来，任何贴身的裤子都会成为这个过程中的大麻烦，尤其是在如果还有——天哪千万不要——鞋子的情况下。所以大卫扭动着摆脱他的裤子，接着就看见了迈可尔正弯下腰来将他的双脚从裤子的束缚中拽出来，还有……

“操，”他暗骂道，将手探过去想要把玩迈可尔带着优美曲线的屁股。反正他也不会损失什么，不是吗？

迈可尔半转着身，回过头来朝着大卫咧嘴一笑。他的身上除了他那件卷起了袖子，散开了领子的礼服衬衫外不着寸缕。照大卫看来，他这副模样实在是再好不过。这让大卫愈发地想将他摁在枕头上，将他身上仅有的那件该死的衣服彻底撕碎。他们有着相似的肤色，白皙的凯尔特人皮肤，但是大卫长着深深浅浅的雀斑，而迈可尔几乎每个部分都是完美无瑕的。大卫看着他那脆弱的脖颈，想着要在这上面留下些许印记，并为之吞了口口水。

“上一次，”他用半沙哑着的嗓音说，“你提到……”

他的声音越来越小。迈可尔的咧着的嘴角又添了几分弧度，他走过去用他的双手将大卫的掌心抚平。

“我问了你，”他温柔地纠正了大卫的话，“而你从没给过我答案。”

“嗯，我。”大卫可以听见自己 换上了那种紧张时才会用上的时髦女人般的小尖嗓，就像是他妈妈过去打电话常用的那种声音。再夸张点说，这让他不仅听上去带着颤音，还有些过分的女气，完全不像是那种会再次将手放在迈可尔浑圆的屁股上的男人，并且还说：“只要你愿意，我当然想。我想操你。”

但，那——那就是发生了，他说出了这番话。

他的话音刚落，迈可尔眼神就变了，变得炽热、明亮，甚至是眼冒绿光。他脸上咧开的笑容，如果可能的话，绽得更开了。

“哦，”他说着，又在声音中添上了几个不同的字，“哦，大卫。”

“我没有在上面的经验。”大卫警告他，一边想着他最好在被迈可尔后靠着向他倾过去，将他的身体嵌进大卫身上的曲线里，并将他的屁股贴上大卫的老二的一系列动作冲昏头脑之前说出这句话来。

“我会好好教你的，”迈可尔用着低沉而热烈的声音答应道，“快过来。”

大卫走了过来，陷进床里，落入迈可尔的怀抱里。有一半的他期待着他们马上能抵着床尾来上一发,但当迈可尔将自己靠在他的背上并将他拢进怀里时，他有些不知所措。被迈可尔大张着的双腿环着的感觉是不同以往的，但同时又那么相似。在他身下，迈可尔身上的热度透过他薄薄的衬衫清晰地传来。大卫的手渐渐下滑，摩挲着迈可尔大腿的外侧；然后用拇指抚上他的耻骨。他知道这样做会让迈可尔扭动着蹬腿，嘴里咒骂起大卫的名字。

“别挠我痒痒，你个混蛋！”

“我会和对你做任何我喜欢的事，”大卫说。他半是在试探着——一边掂量着他口中命令的分量，一边观察着迈可尔的反应。

在他身下，迈可尔扭动得更厉害了，一抹潮红从他衬衣敞开的v领里爬上了他的脖子。

“你现在就会吗？”

“当然”。

迈克尔又笑了，他抬起下巴，大卫吻了他。

天哪，他喜欢亲吻迈可尔。他太爱这种感觉了，以致于这让他感觉不忠，但事实上，从未有人能像迈可尔吻他的感觉这样好。他的嘴唇柔软而灵巧，舌头甜蜜地勾引着大卫的，三十秒后，大卫总是浑身燥热，整个身体鼓动着欲望。现在迈可尔亲吻着他的方式就像以前一样好，但是，大卫渐渐反应过来，这并不完全一样。通常他会把舌头探进大卫的嘴里，而现在迈可尔却在把大卫的吸进自己嘴里。他环着大卫的脖子，以一种让他的头皮都微微刺痛的方式粗鲁地将手指插进他的头发里。大卫意识到，与其说他是在吻着迈可尔，不如说他是被吻了，这个想法直接作用在了他的老二上。

他从这个吻中抽离出来，气喘吁吁。他可以从迈可尔的神情中看出他注意到了大卫发现了这一点。迈可尔的嘴唇有着如可笑的丘比特之弓似的完美的弧度，现在被亲得红肿。而他那双看上去总像是微微抹了些眼影的眼睛，盛满了炽热而晦暗不明的欲望。大卫不明白迈可尔身上怎么会纠结着如此不同的两面：他紧实的腰和花白的大胡子让大卫甘拜下风，但天哪，看看他那张脸。

“你可真他妈的漂亮。”大卫说贴在迈可尔的唇边，轻柔地说，“你知道吗？”

迈可尔在他的身下挪动着，他的身体在大卫的重量下渐渐放松。“我曾经有一回，”他承认道，耸了耸肩。他仰起头，隔着他垂下的睫毛看着大卫，某些古老的本能蠢蠢欲动。他微微拱起背，将双腿分得更开了。但在他的这份犹豫下正潜藏着某种不确定的因素。大卫不能容忍它的存在，大卫不会容忍它的存在。

“去他妈的曾经。”大卫再次重重地吻上他，极尽他舌头的所能。他把他的双手挪到迈可尔的大腿上，并不假思索地举起他，以致于迈可尔紧紧地攀住他，从嘴边逸出一声尖锐、震惊的叫声。大卫满意地抬起头来，吻了吻迈可尔的颧骨，再到他完美的鼻尖，最后又落在他的嘴唇上。“你可真是，真是该死的漂亮。你好看极了。”

这一次，当大卫亲吻他时，迈可尔朝着他的方向往上涌了过去，彻底地接纳着大卫。这让大卫觉得自己无比强大，充满着一种只当他和女人在一起时才会有的保护欲。迈可尔的膝盖撑在他们身体的两侧，而大卫心不在焉地注意到他似乎是在做着与大卫的倾向相反的举动；他没有用他的双腿紧紧地箍着大卫，相反，他将自己尽可能地打开，好像是在为他腾出空间。迈可尔为他而打开的念头，使大卫的呼吸一窒，他的阴茎跳动。他向迈可尔扑过去，将自己老二上的青筋抵在迈可尔的上，让两人滚作一团。

“哦，上帝啊。”迈可尔喘息着想要挣脱。他的头向后仰去，而大卫抓住了这个可以贴近并啃咬上他长长的脖子的机会，吻过一条从迈可尔的耳垂蔓延至他锁骨的刻痕的脉搏。迈可尔翘起屁股，不安分地在大卫的腹部磨蹭着，手扯过大卫的头发。因此大卫任由他自己被引导着，嘴唇擦过迈可尔胸部的凹陷处，接着将一颗粉红色的乳头吸进嘴里。

“哦，天哪，大卫。”迈可尔拽着他头发的力道现在都快要弄疼他了，但他仍挺起胸膛将自己往大卫的嘴里送，这简直让大卫飘飘欲仙。大卫能够感受到他现在是多么的火热，能够感受到他湿滑的阴茎。迈可尔被汗水浸润得发亮的身体正紧贴着他的下腹。他用舌头舔舐着迈可尔的乳头，用牙齿轻咬着它，并喷出粗重的鼻息。他听见迈可尔咒骂着，好像他不能反咬大卫一口似的。

“你还好吗？”

“操你的，”迈可尔不是那么自信地说着。他吞咽着，用力到大卫可以清晰地看到他喉结的耸动，接着将手探到枕头底下去摸索——大卫突然意识到——套子。“在这儿呢，你得绅士一点。”

“你在我来这儿之前就把这玩意儿藏起来了？”大卫问道。他努力想装出一副漫不经心的样子，但他捏着套子顶端颤抖着的手指出卖了他。

“我是个婊子，并且我不为此感到抱歉。”迈可尔毫不掩饰地说道。“我就是个下贱的荡妇。为了让你赶紧把那玩意套在你的鸡巴上，大卫，不管你爱听什么我都能说出口。”

这惊出了大卫的一阵笑声。迈可尔向他投去一个像是受到冒犯一般的眼神，但下一刻，他也笑了起来。在那一刻，大卫感受到了一种纯粹的宁静。这里只有迈可尔，只有迈可尔和他。迈可尔想要这些，想要他，并且大卫——天哪。大卫当然也想要。

“我该怎么……”

“把你的手指放进来，”迈可尔温柔地说。大卫短暂地闭上眼睛，咬着他的下唇，紧张地摆弄着润滑剂，直到它涂满了他的整个手掌。

“你的杯子快要溢出来了*。”迈可尔观察到。（ “Your cup runneth over” 出自圣经的一句谚语，这里大概就是在说David把润滑剂倒多了哈哈哈）

“闭嘴。”

他先是用上一根手指，接着加到两根，这让迈可尔闭嘴了，很好。迈可尔炙热地包裹着他，他身体里的肌肉死死地咬着大卫的手指，这让大卫几乎不敢相信他还能再往里面塞进些什么。  
大卫想知道距离迈可尔上一次被别人操有多长时间。他大概不想知道。

“它能吃得下吗？”

他已经知道这听上去很蠢，但它还是从他的嘴里冒了出来。他没有料到迈可尔嗤笑着说：“你以为你是谁啊——林戈·他妈的·斯塔尔吗？”

“他是大屌的代名词吗？”

“显然，”迈可尔说，“免得你问了，他没有上过我。但你正干着呢。”

大卫转动着他的手指，将它们微微分开，然后沉醉地看着；而迈可尔正浑身颤抖着，头向后倒去。大卫曲起他的手指，抠挖着，他肯定找到了某个G点因为迈可尔正弓着身子，将他的腿分得更开了。

“你知道，”大卫说着，有点喘不过气来，“你完全知道在床上该对一个男人说什么。请把你的阴茎插进我的身体里，它没那么大。”

“嗯，”迈可尔吃力地撑起来，拉过大卫的后颈，吻住了他，带着潮热的口腔里满是情欲。“来吧，大卫，用你那根正常尺寸的老二来操我吧，你知道你想要的。”

大卫又一次笑了。迈可尔也咧着嘴笑着。当大卫低头看他时——当大卫将他的手指从迈可尔紧缠着的身体中抽出来时，当他在迈可尔的两腿之间调整姿势，将他的龟头抵在迈可尔招摇的小洞上时——他意识到这才是这一切中最好的桥段。和迈可尔在一起时，性爱是一种乐趣。它是火热的，并且令人满足。它也让大卫因某种他不敢承认的甜蜜情愫而疼痛着。但最重要的是，他喜欢迈可尔朝他笑时露出的洁白的牙齿，以及迈可尔在他身下呻吟扭动着的样子，和他在大卫向深处开拓时显露出的一切。他喜欢迈可尔翘起屁股对他眨眼时的样子；事实上，迈克尔用一种可以说是有点做作的声音说:“告诉过你我很擅长这个”，这只会让大卫更想要他。

当他进去时，这就像是……这是不一样的。迈可尔似乎察觉到了他焦虑的战栗：迈可尔脸上的表情一变再变，最后温柔地用手梳理着大卫的头发。

“大卫，”他轻声说，“来吧，亲爱的。你让我感觉好极了，你知道怎么去做的。”

他确实知道，大卫模糊地意识到。迈可尔在他身下柔软而又温暖，他的胸毛扎着大卫的胸膛，当大卫轻轻地退出一点，接着向前顶入。迈可尔从喉咙里闷哼了一声，这让大卫感到被鼓励着，并继续着他的动作。

“就是这样。”迈可尔的手带着占有欲地从大卫的头发滑到了他的脖颈。“操，对，就是这样，甜心。”他的勃起抵在他的腹部上，性器的顶端渗满了粘液。当大卫动作时，他着迷地看着那些粘液越渗越多，直到它们汇成连在迈可尔的性器和腹部间的一缕，就像是大卫把它们从迈可尔身体中操出来了一般。他喘着气，摆动着他的臀部，而迈可尔呻吟着，紧紧地抱住他，这就像是——天哪——。

“迈可尔——”这就像是本能，此刻，托着迈可尔的屁股，紧紧抱着他，去——操——抱着他发情。在他的脑海深处有个声音告诉他，他应该感到抱歉，如果这个声音真的存在的话。迈可尔的喘息更粗重了，大张着他的双腿，向后把自己往大卫的老二上操。他的手指紧紧掐着大卫的肩胛骨，接着滑向他的腰，然后又回到他的肩膀上，而大卫颤抖着，试图集中他的全部精力，去回想迈克尔在床上是怎么做的，迈可尔是怎么操他的。

在他们之间再插进一只手实在是费劲，但去摸索迈可尔的那根却很值得。迈可尔在他手中又热又硬又湿，大卫按压的时候，他的前端渗出的液体涂满了大卫的拇指和手腕。当大卫开始适当地撞击他时，迈可尔呜咽着，将头甩向后面，他的脚拱着，并在床垫上胡乱地抓着。而大卫更深地挤进他的腿间，将自己推向他能到达的迈可尔身体的最深处。

“这怎么样？”他几乎组织不起词汇。确切地说，他将它们喷吐在迈可尔的颈窝里。他现在正又快又浅地操着迈可尔，而迈可尔在他身下颤抖着，大口地吞咽着，抓紧他的头发。

“继续——天啊，大卫。”他长长的睫毛颤动着。大卫离得很近，他甚至能清晰地看见迈可尔的脸：他鼻子利落得轮廓，他积了一层薄汗的，上唇的优美的弧度。大卫粗重地喘息着，想他想得欲罢不能，想要让他觉得舒服。他操着他，抵着他的内壁摆动着他的臀部缓缓划出一个8字形，然后再次加速：粗暴的细小的戳刺让迈可尔的肌肉紧绷着，而他的性器在大卫的手中跳动着。

“天哪，甜心——甜心——”

他知道，他总是知道，当迈克尔快要到的时候。现在看来，他被上和干人的时候迫近高潮的征兆十分一致。他说个不停，嘟囔着胡话，直到突然间，他安静下来，甚至连呼吸的声音也没有。大卫在这之间干着他，摆弄着他的阴茎直到他的手腕发酸。因此，当迈可尔在他身下忽然像浪尖一样拱起身子，叫得过于响亮以致于大卫担心招来邻居时，他发出了解脱的叹息。  
“妈的，你到了，我的花瓣，迈可尔，亲爱的——”

没人提过大卫不会受到他自己的胡话的摆布。感受到迈可尔在他们的身体之间变得又热又湿，烛蜡似的物质全部喷溅在大卫的腹部和胸膛上，让大卫觉得自己脑子里有根弦断了。迈可尔正紧紧地抱着他，吞吐着他的老二，而大卫咬着他的嘴唇，啪啪地扭动着他的臀部，吃力地呼吸着。

“大卫，”迈可尔喘着气，在他能再次说话的时候。“来吧，亲爱的，为我而高潮，甜心，射给我吧，让我含着它——”

他大叫着高潮了，将叫声埋没在大卫的肩膀上。在他身下，迈可尔颤抖着，伸展着，将一只手滑到大卫背部的线条上轻抚。

“你真棒，”迈可尔说，一阵温柔的低音落在他的耳朵里。“我的甜心，爱人*。（原文为cariad,来自威尔士语）干我干得真好。我就知道你可以的。”

“大卫转过脸来，在迈可尔脖子的曲线中蹭着。他说不出话来。他希望迈可尔能知道，他想说的，和他一样。

***  
迈可尔预定了整晚的房间。他们在汗湿的、一团糟的床单上躺了许久，接着还有一场带着古怪的内置小架子和令人迷惑的莲蓬头排列的淋浴可以享受。在这之后，还会有毛巾布的浴袍，即使过去了这么多年，它还是让他们觉得过于繁琐。他们一起躺在沙发上，而大卫任由他的手指追踪着迈可尔大腿上上下下的各种印记，在那浴袍被解开，露出了它柔软、苍白的内里的地方。

“那么，”迈可尔终于说到，“下次……”

“下次，怎样都行，”大卫朝他微笑着说，“你觉得呢？”

迈可尔的眼神里已不留半分疑虑，但他还是拼出了那个词：“当然。”


End file.
